Cast Aways
by Alpine992
Summary: Awakening from his pleasant nightmare to find the battle with Ichigo Kurosaki looming before him, Yhwach finds a way to alter the seemingly unchangeable future of his defeat, by casting the one to defeat him from this realm of existence. Will Ichigo and Orihime be able to find the answers to return home or be stuck searching for the means to return?
1. Chapter 1

Yhwach sat on his throne, already expecting the two to walk through the doors to his new kingdom, they had a few dozen steps to go. He after all had seen it all, with the power of the Almighty. Truly a powerful tool for one such as himself. He knew how it was all going to end, the moment he had awoken from his pleasant nightmare as he would like to refer to it as. Yes, a nightmare of the future that Haschwalth had envisioned upon his use of the Almighty. Ichigo Kurosaki would defeat him, no matter what transpired, there was no doubting the power of the Almighty, his defeat at the hands of young Shinigami would come about, there had yet to be an alternative that he had found.

No matter the course of time, no matter which way the wind blew the sands of fate, it would all come down to Ichigo Kurosaki cutting him down. Whether Yhwach manipulated the direction the sands blew for it to happen decades from now, or simply let the young warrior end him within mere moments of their confrontation. The result would always be the same, the Almighty had showed him this. Even now he searched for a possible future where his downfall did not come to pass, but at each and every turn each possible future he saw, it was the same outcome. His demise at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The many eyes that covered the cloak of darkness that he wore, each searching for a possible outcome that would be in Yhwach's favor, a chance for total victory. His many eyes scanned the future as the one who would end him approached ever closer. All the eyes came to a stop as Yhwach's mouth formed a large grin as a single speck of the future stood bright and shining before him. A future where victory was assured. He stopped himself from laughing, he needed to prepare for what was to come for that particular future to take place. The eyes within the darkness closed as the doors to the throne room opened.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood before him, Inoue Orihime by the young Shinigami's side. A grin formed on the Quincy Emperor's face at the swirling tide of Reiatsu surrounding Ichigo and Orihime both, Ichigo was already protecting Orihime with his own enormous Reiatsu that was far stronger than the last time they had been confronted with one another, it was leagues above what he had first witnessed from the young man. He could now begin to see how this boy had so many possible futures that ended in victory.

"Welcome..." Yhwach began, his voice showing a slight humor in his tone. "What took you so long?" The Emperor questioned. "I've been patiently awaiting for your arrival… my child of Darkness." Neither of the teens responded to Yhwach's greeting as they walked into the throne room, the large doors remained open behind them. "Feel free to draw your blade… you've left yourself full of openings… is what I'd like to say. But it appears as though, that would be far from the truth. In fact, so much Reiatsu is overflowing from your body that it has begun to take visible form. You've grown stronger… or rather… you've attained your true original power." Yhwach smirked as he spoke. "Now how will you greet me? Will you say hello from the right? Or the left? I'm anxious to see what you're capable of."

"What are you babbling about." Ichigo responded, annoyance clear in his voice causing Yhwach's grin to widen. "You can see it can't you? Exactly how, when and where I'm going to try and attack you."

"I am not using my power." Yhwach told him truthfully, the Almighty was not active currently. "For such a long awaited reunion between Father and Son, I'd be remiss not to savor every juicy moment." He explained to Ichigo.

"You're not my Father." Ichigo responded.

"Ah yes, Kurosaki Isshin… he was merely a surrogate father to you. You should have heard by now, about the true source of your power." Ichigo's eyes narrowed somewhat as he glared at Yhwach.

"Yeah I heard, and what of it? Don't you dare say you're my parent when you're the one who killed my parent!" The teen roared as Yhwach's grin widened, the ever naivety of a child who couldn't remain calm.

"Is this about your mother?" He questioned with a light laugh causing Ichigo to grit his teeth, always having been a very sensitive area with the young warrior. "You're still the ever petulant, little school girl Ichigo!" He roared in laughter, he didn't even need the Almighty to see what was going to happen next. Ichigo drew his large Zanpakuto from his back and charged forward with incredible speed and force behind him, Orihime having to shield herself from the force of the impact as Ichigo reared Zangetsu's large blade back. Yhwach grinned a manic grin as Ichigo recklessly charged forward, blindly as he was always prone to do in anger without the sense of rational thought, he was still young and naive.

Ichigo had learned from many of his past mistakes in his time as a Shinigami, but there were still some lessons he had yet to learn for himself. This is what would lead to Yhwach's victory, this boy's naivety of the truth of his power. He would one day learn, perhaps it would even be this moment that taught him, how he shouldn't be reckless in facing the unknown, how he should never hold his power back in facing an enemy and go all out from the very start.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo's roar echoed out from the darkness as the blue crescent wave of raw spiritual power collided with a wave of darkness. Ichigo scowled as both blue and darkness swirled around one another, pressing against the other for superiority before his Getsuga was overwhelmed by the sheer force of Yhwach's power, a Santen Kesshun shield was erected before Ichigo as tendrils of darkness struck the shield, intent on impaling Ichigo. Ichigo skidded back along the ground as more tendrils of darkness headed toward him, Ichigo slicing through multiple tendrils as Orihime's shield protected his back as tendrils of darkness circled around him. Drawing his second Blade Ichigo sliced through the remaining dark tendrils and headed straight for Yhwach who still remained seated upon his throne.

"Goodbye, my son, born in the darkness." Yhwach's began as Ichigo charged forward with both his Zanpakuto drawn, the Quincy Emperor drew upon the power that he had absorbed from the Soul King, every ounce of his power he could muster from the very depths of his soul, to will this boy from this very existence of reality. The entire throne room erupted into darkness, the cry of Orihime caught Ichigo's attention, causing him to look back, before changing course to head for Orihime only causing Yhwach to laugh as the darkness swirled around them both like a vortex. "Be gone from this reality!" Yhwach shouted into the forming abyss of darkness. "Forever be lost in the realms of your own despair!" He laughed before catching sight of an orange glow amidst the darkness, it was coming from the Santen Kesshun shield that Orihime had put up to protect herself and Ichigo from the darkness. Yhwach cast his arm out, causing the darkness to head straight for the shield intent on eradicating it as it was swallowed up by the darkness. Ichigo met the darkness waves with an empowered Getsuga Tenshō filling the abyss of darkness that Yhwach had created with blue light.

"Orihime." Ichigo breathed out softly causing the auburn haired teen to look up at the one she cared so deeply for. He had his back to her, as he usually did in his battles, never taking his eyes off the opponent that stood before him. "My next attack, it'll destroy the palace." He explained surprising her as he tilted his head, looking over his shoulder with that same look in his eye that he had when he was concerned about her. She smiled softly up at him, remembering that he wanted her here, she wasn't a liability to him in this fight, she finally had the chance to fight alongside of him instead of always being protected. That look in his eyes, was just his unspoken caring nature for all his friends.

"I'll be OK." She assured him, not wanting him to worry about her when he had something far more important to do. Ichigo turned back to Yhwach through the swirl of the abyss that seemed to be growing denser and denser as time went by, Yhwach's control of this power was incredible.

"Just, wrap your arms around me." Orihime's eyes widened. "My Reiatsu will protect you from the blast and I don't want to get you caught up in the destruction." Orihime nodded as she moved the few steps towards Ichigo, her arms hesitantly reaching out her face growing pink before she shook her head, now was not the time to think about it. There lives were in danger. Wrapping her arms around him, holding him in tightly she felt the familiar feeling of his Reiatsu wash over her, she was completely ensnared by the power of Ichigo's soul. Even in the situation she was in, she couldn't help but love the feeling of it.

"Finished chatting?" Yhwach spoke as he rose from his throne, the power growing even more intense as Ichigo scowled, readying to launch himself towards Yhwach. "This is the end, Ichigo. Truly… you were a formidable enemy, for you were the reason that pushed me to this." Ichigo ignored what Yhwach said and flew towards the Emperor, the darkness swirling around him but he still continued to head straight for Yhwach. The power he wielded now was all for the sake of defeating Yhwach, to protecting everyone close to him in the Soul Society, the World of the Living and even Hueco Mundo. No matter what consequences he suffered after it was all done, if he had to remain in Soul Society, if he had to give up his powers once more, he'd do it all for the sake of protecting everyone close to him. But, he'd deal with all that when the time came, now he had just to put a stop to Yhwach and end this war.

"Getsuga!" The small black blade of Zangetsu sliced the air before him, leaving a strip of blue spirit energy in a horizontal line in the air as Ichigo rose his larger Zangetsu blade up above his head, swirling with tremendous power. All in that single moment before he swung his larger Zanpakuto, he could see Yhwach through the darkness, a large grin on his face that unnerved the young man. Orihime's arms were held tightly around him, one firmly around his waist the other coming up to grip his shoulder, she clung to him as he had instructed. He was putting every ounce of his power into this, he needed Orihime to be safe.

"Jūjishō!" Darkness completely consumed both Ichigo and Orihime, as their world delved into complete darkness they could hear the victorious laugh of Yhwach echoing around them, before it stopped and the darkness was completely eradicated. Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō was swallowed up by the darkness just as the two teens had been, the attack now wasn't aimed at the Emperor of the Quincy, instead at an island far below the two. Both Ichigo and Orihime were completely stunned by the sudden light after being swarmed in the abyss created by Yhwach. Now there was nothing, no powerful Reiatsu apart from Ichigo's was present. Yhwach's had simply disappeared, they couldn't even feel the battles going on below the Soul King's palace… no it wasn't that the battles had stopped or that Yhwach had disappeared, it was they who had been relocated.

The Getsuga Jūjishō exploded on impact with the island below, a massive cross explosion erupted over the land mass causing utter destruction in it's wake. A powerful force washed over Ichigo and Orihime from the explosion causing Orihime to loose her grip on Ichigo and was sent flying from Ichigo across the sky and downwards to the destructive force of Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime's screamed echoed across the sky as Ichigo angled himself towards her, condensing spirit particles at his feet and pressing off the air, shooting forth towards the falling girl. Sheathing his Zanpakuto blades before he reached her, he caught Orihime, arms wrapping around her frame causing the two to spin wildly across the air all the while the explosion of the Getsuga Jūjishō still ongoing.

Ichigo forced their spinning to stop as he stood on the air, spirit particles keeping him standing as Orihime rose her hands up under Ichigo's arms as she looked over his shoulder his arms tightening around her so that she wouldn't fall again. She could see the attack Ichigo had created, to think that such a destructive power had been aimed at a single person by the one she loved. It was difficult for her to concentrate under the strain of the enormous Reiatsu from the attack even with Ichigo's Reiatsu protecting her. Orihime's hair pins became alive, three of her fairies shooting forth as her Santen Kesshun came to life blocking the force pressing against them.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" Ichigo questioned softly, his arms wrapped around her, Orihime's body began to tremble slightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Orihime apologized, burying her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again as Ichigo held her. "You needed my help, and I couldn't do anything." She sobbed. "I was happy, I finally had the chance to fight beside you, to finally be able to protect you!" Orihime's cries were mixed in with the roar of the Getsuga Jūjishō as Ichigo held her close as she cried. With Orihime crying in his arms, Ichigo reflected on Yhwach's words that he had thought was simple mindless ramblings.

_"Goodbye, my son, born in the darkness."_

_"Be gone from this reality!"_

_"Forever be lost in the realms of your own despair!"_

Ichigo's arms wrapped tighter around the crying girl in his arms, holding her close to comfort her, but to also stop her from seeing his own tear stricken face, he couldn't let her see him like this, she needed him to be strong in this new ordeal. He now realized what Yhwach meant by those words, what he had done to bring them to this place. Ichigo was no fool, Yhwach had taken the Soul King's powers, a power capable of anything. This place wasn't their home, it didn't feel the same as the World of the Living, Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. No Yhwach had sent them somewhere else, with the power of the Soul King, he had ripped open the dimensions and cast them aside. Had he ever had a chance of defeating Yhwach? Was it even possible?

The power of the Getsuga Jūjishō began to disappear, the attack finally vanishing. Orihime had calmed down somewhat, however she still clung to Ichigo as he began to lower them both to the island that was now scorched from the Getsuga Jūjishō, a large crater now made up the majority of the island in a large cross shaped pattern, water running in from the sea at four points of the cross each splitting into the sea. When they landed, Ichigo looked around a frown on his face as he tried to sense any spirits, even if there was people alive on the island before the Getsuga struck, there was nothing he could have done about it. The Getsuga was aimed and fired with the intent to kill, if anything had been alive on this island, it wasn't now.

Orihime finally stepped back from Ichigo, wiping her face of the tears as Ichigo looked around the area, steam was rising from the crater as the seawater filled it in, he hadn't sensed any spirits or anything of the like so he may not have killed anything.

"Ichigo." Orihime began softly causing the teen to look back at her, Orihime looking up at him with a look he hadn't seen on her face in a long time, not since he fought Grimmjow within Las Noches, how she had been so afraid and lost. Those same emotions plus a million more were running through her eyes.

"None of this is your fault Orihime." Ichigo told her as she sniffled slightly, wiping her face before more tears threatened to fall. "I charged in, I should have stayed calm. You had my back each step of the way, you were there for me Orihime, I'd never blame you for this." Orihime nodded her head, as she tried to smile but she was still trying to stop the tears.

"W-Where are we?" She questioned, trying to find out anything she could. Ichigo frowned slightly as he looked to the sky where they had arrived, there wasn't any indication that there was any kind of opening or portal, and without the power of the Soul King, or some other godly force that was capable of ripping through the very fabric of reality and opening dimensions… they were stuck here, unless they could find some way to return back home.

* * *

Several kilometers from the island, a large battle ship with a white whale figurehead sat upon the ocean. The crew was on deck completely shocked at the explosion that could be seen off in the distance, it was something to see that was for sure. The radiant blue light sent shock waves over the great ship that was the Moby Dick, home to the most feared pirate crew on the seas. The Whitebeard pirates. Currently, the First Division Commander, Marco was leaning up against a wall next to an open window, staring out over the railing of the ship to see the large explosion. In truth, there was nothing to be shocked about and he wasn't really. The sea of the New World threw numerous turns that caught everyone off guard. This explosion of raw power was just as random as anything else on this sea.

"Marco." The voice of his Captain came through the window, causing Marco to incline his head slightly to peer inside where his Captain had called him from, an abnormally large man, roughly three times the size of a normal human being. This was Whitebeard and just as his name suggested, housed a large white mustache that pointed up, seemingly defying gravity. Currently several medical machines were set up within the room Whitebeard was in, all connected to the captain with medial tubes. A few nurses were within making sure everything was working right.

"Something I can do for you Pops?" Marco questioned, however upon seeing the large man staring off at the explosion in the distance caused the First Commander to pause, was there something off about this sudden explosion in the distance that Marco just didn't see? Turning back to face the explosion he saw that it was dying down somewhat before it completely disappeared, some of the crew that were nearby booed before going back to their duties aboard the ship, perhaps having been expecting more.

"That's about where that new island was beginning to form, right?" White Beard questioned. "An active volcano underneath the surface, been chewing out magma to the surface for a couple of weeks now."

"The men were complaining about the smell of sulfur every now and again." Marco nodded in agreement, they had been anchored here for a while now, now that he thought about it, not that it bothered him all that much. "You think someone is already out there Pops?"

"Something is, and it's got power behind it." White Beard told him surprising Marco, he could tell the explosion was powerful but for Whitebeard to say that it was powerful, then it most certainly was. "Check it out, see what you can find, might be nothing but a change of climate with the new island forming."

"On it Pops." Marco said before his arms became blue flaming wings and he shot up into the sky, his entire body following the transformation into the blue flamed phoenix that he had been named after. Marco now fully transformed shot across the sky, heading for where the explosion had originated from.

* * *

Orihime crouched down, before her was the large cross shaped crater from Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō. Steam was rising from the boiling water that had filled in the crater and she knew it wasn't because of Ichigo's attack. While there was leftover spirit residue from the Getsuga, it wasn't what was causing the boiling of the sea water. Picking up a handful of rocks at her feet to examine them, she noticed that they were incredibly warm to the touch some were even hot, and with the way that they were shaped and the smell of sulfur rising from the boiling water, they weren't just everyday rocks.

Orihime sighed in relief, she knew what the situation was, on this island at least everything else that had happened was still a mess to her. Ichigo was currently searching the island to see if there had been any survivors from the Getsuga he had unleashed, she could now tell him with a smile that he hadn't injured anyone. After all, he couldn't injure anyone that wasn't here. The island was uninhabited.

Uninhabited… completely secluded… deserted island… all alone, with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime's face heated up, before shaking her head thoroughly, willing the indecent thoughts away of being lost on a deserted island with Ichigo. It's not that she hadn't had the thoughts before, after all who hadn't wished to be cast adrift on an island with someone they really liked, just the two of them. True, this wasn't the exact scenario that she often found herself fantasizing about, in her fantasy it was a tropical island with monkey butlers, but it definitely had the feel of being lost on a deserted island. If what they had come to understand was in fact true, they weren't just cast adrift on an island, they were on a completely different world!

"Wh-What… what if..." Her cheeks heated up even more, raising her hands to cover them, she didn't know how much truth was behind the faith of Christianity, especially with the discovery of the Soul Society, but she found herself thinking about the story of Adam and Eve… what if they were this worlds… _"Come on Orihime, keep it together!"_ Orihime thought to herself standing up, clapping her cheeks. _"This is serious, we're stuck here, we have to find a way home, fantasizing isn't going to help."_ She decided with a fist raised in her resolve. "That can come later." She nodded before blushing once more. A soft thud sounded behind her causing her to turn only to see Ichigo, his usual scowl present on his face.

"I didn't find anyone." He said softly, Orihime saw that it was obviously weighing on him that he might have hurt innocents in his attack.

"It's fine Ichigo." Orihime told him as he turned to face her, his face showing a bit of surprise. "The island is uninhabited, you didn't hurt anyone." She smiled.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"Easy." She smiled offering her hand up to show the rocks she had gotten. "It's a new island, it's still being formed." Ichigo continued to give her a questioning look. "You should be paying attention to Geography and Chemistry Ichigo." She lectured wagging her finger at him. "An island is formed by undersea volcanoes, usually they take thousands of years to reach the surface, because the ocean's so deep." Ichigo nodded in understanding as Orihime continued. "It just happens that we landed on this island as it was still being formed above the surface, look." She turned and pointed down into the boiling water. "That smell is sulfur, it's mixing in with the steam from the heat of the water."

"So that's what that smell is." Ichigo stated. "No wonder you bumped up to second in the year with your grades, right behind Uryu." Ichigo stated however the mention of Uryu brought a frown to Ichigo's face, while they may have found out the reason as to why Uryu had sided with Yhwach, it still hurt to think that he couldn't trust them enough to deal with him.

"Well you're pretty smart too Ichigo, you're ninth now after all." Orihime smiled happily. "You've really been applying yourself."

"Well we were suppose to graduate this year." Ichigo told her getting a nod from Orihime, the two remained silent for a time, Ichigo looking up the sky taking a breath, they needed to figure a way off this island so they could search for information on how to get home, that was going to be the hardest part and he knew for sure that it wasn't going to be easy. Hearing the flapping of wings, both of the teens turned to look up, Ichigo's hand instantly going for the handle of the Zangetsu blade down his back, the other hovering over the small Zanpakuto at his waist ready, Orihime readied herself also, but didn't pull forth her Santen Kesshun just yet.

Hovering several meters above was a bird made out of blue flames, it's eyes having large dark circles around them as if glasses and it simply stared at the two. Marco had circled the entire formation of the growing island and these two were the only one's present. In truth he hadn't expected to find anyone on the island, thinking that the explosion had just been a random phenomenon of the New World. It would appear that White Beards assessment of a powerful person being here was correct, that was if one of these two had caused the explosion. Disabling his phoenix form Marco landed on the ground without effort, surprising both Ichigo and Orihime that it was in fact a person.

The man that had transformed from the bird was a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man with a rather sleepy look on his face and some stubble around his chin. He wore an open purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals. While his chest has a tattoo of a cross and crescent moon symbol. Marco saw the orange haired man's eyes were filled with uncertainty while the woman's was filled with the same. They were both unsure of who he was, it wasn't surprising not everyone knew the First Commander of the White Beard pirates by sight alone, however they were in the New World and they had made more than an impact so it was odd for people in the New World not to recognize his power at least.

"Let me guess." Marco began, placing his hands in his pockets. "One of you two, made that big explosion, right?" He questioned eyeing the two, from what he could see they didn't look like much. They were in the New World, so either they were born in this part of the world or they had managed to get through Paradise unscathed. However from what White Beard had said, the one who had made the explosion was strong.

"I'm going to only ask this once." The orange haired one began, the girl beside him readying herself Marco noticing that the flower hairpins were glowing slightly. Just like that, she was ready to fight beside him, without needing to be told to, there was certainly a loyalty between the two of them and she could read his actions. "Who are you." Marco frowned, that was certainly no question more like an order. Marco rose a hand from his pocket and wiped his nose with his thumb.

_"Pops is probably going to want to see these two for himself, better play nice."_ Marco thought to himself. "The names Marco." He introduced thrusting a thumb to the center of his chest, where the large symbol of the White Beard Pirates was tattooed on his chest. "First Division Commander of the White Beard Pirates." Silence. Not even a flinch at the name. The White Beard Pirates were known all across the world, White Beard literally held the title of the World's Strongest Man. There was no way these two random people had no idea who they were dealing with now. The orange haired one kept his gaze, not even flinching at the name of the most feared pirates in the world, the auburn haired woman however… her eyes were filled with excitement, finally some recognition from the two, perhaps the carrot top was just an ignorant moron.

"Pirates!? You're really a pirate!? How cool is that!? Ichigo! He's a pirate!" Orihime squealed in delight, grabbing Ichigo's arm and jumping up and down in her excitement, Marco had to suppress a chuckle, he could see the clear irritation on this Ichigo's face, it was extremely hard to look as intimidating as he was trying to be with a girl bouncing up and down like a child right beside him. Ichigo seemingly relaxed simply placing a hand atop the girls head to calm her down before Ichigo turned back to Marco.

"I was sent here to investigate this big explosion..." Marco trailed off as the woman thrust her arm up, as if wanting to ask a question. "… uh yes?" He asked.

"What kind of pirate are you?" Marco sweat dropped, as did Ichigo, there was a million more questions she could of asked but instead she had asked that? How about how he could turn into a phoenix of all things?

"Just a pirate..." Marco replied awkwardly, not sure the proper answer to the question. "I came over here from our ship..." Orihime's hand shot up again before Ichigo pushed it back down, if he let her keep interrupting him they would get nowhere. Orihime grinned sheepishly at him as she placed her hands in front of her, clasping them together. "… I saw you two and figured it was you responsible for the explosion."

"We were attacked." Ichigo told him. "It came out of nowhere, our ship sank and we were forced to swim to the island." Ichigo continued, however Marco could tell he was lying, there weren't any nearby ships that would have gone unnoticed, White Beard would have been alerted to it by the scouts on the Moby Dick. However it was clear that he wasn't going to get the truth out of them, and either way it didn't matter as to why they were on this growing island, White Beard would still want to see them.

"Ship wrecked then." Marco nodded. "Well, if you can wait for a bit, I can have our ship send over a life boat to pick you up and bring you back to our ship."

"Why would pirates help us?" Ichigo questioned. "We have nothing of value for you to steal." Marco chuckled lightly as he shrugged.

"No point leaving you here to die." Marco shrugged. "You can either stay here, probably starve to death if not dehydration." Marco continued. "Or, you can trust me and come aboard our ship." Marco continued. "A hot meal will be waiting for you if you do." Orihime rose a hand to her stomach as it grumbled slightly causing her to blush in embarrassment. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, staying on this island was going to accomplish anything and it was possible that they could learn something.

"Alright." Ichigo nodded causing Marco to nod.

"I'll have the lire boat sent immediately, it won't be too long." Marco told them both, his body transforming into the blue flamed phoenix once more before he flew off into the sky.

"That's really cool." Orihime smiled. "I wonder how he can do that."

"You can ask him that on board the ship." Orihime pouted as she looked up at him.

"But they'll take too long." Orihime told him before she let out a squeak as Ichigo's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, her face blushing as she pressed up against him.

"Not if we get there before him." Instantly they disappeared from the island, Orihime wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist, hiding her smile as she buried her face into his chest. Within moments, Marco's phoenix form came into view. All speed left them as Ichigo stopped mid Shunpo right beside Marco causing the phoenix's eyes to widen as Ichigo stood right beside him, Orihime wrapped around him closely. "Orihime's impatient." Ichigo smirked as Ichigo disappeared once more in a burst of speed Marco completely shocked at the speed before increasing his own as the Moby Dick came into view, Chaos was already erupting on the deck at the arrival of the two. Marco landed on deck, passing Ichigo and Orihime raising his hands up to stop everyone from attacking the two.

"They're guests!" Marco called over them causing the pirates to lower their weapons. Marco turned back to Ichigo and Orihime, Orihime was smiling lightly as Ichigo was looking around the ship with a scowl on his face. Marco could see a gentle blue light fade from his eyes, it was clear he would have defended himself if the crew had attacked.

"Marco." White Beard called out causing the blonde haired man to gesture for Ichigo and Orihime to follow him as he lead them through the crew, Ichigo scowling as most of the eyes of the pirates were on Orihime's quite revealing outfit. Feeling slightly self conscious under the stares Orihime gripped her left arm with her right in the hopes of covering some more skin, while unconsciously moving closer to Ichigo. Following Marco they stood atop the deck, their eyes widening at the large man sat on an equally large chair, hooked up to numerous medical appliances. He wasn't the size of Jidanbō, but he was definitely larger than any normal man towering over the both of them.

"I guess that's why they're called the White Beard pirates." Orihime giggled lightly to herself as they walked towards the large seated man. White Beard eyed the two approaching behind Marco, he hadn't been expecting such young brats to appear on his ship, even before Marco could get back. It was clear that the speed was the result of the orange haired brat who had a look about him. There were few people in the world who held the look of greatness about them, but White Beard could spot it in a few and he was certainly one of them.

"So Brat." White Beard spoke, his eyes directly on Ichigo who looked back up at him without any fear in his eyes, the entire crew had them encircled interested in what was going to happen. "What's your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo introduced himself as he stared up at the large man, White Beards eyes seemingly gauging him, Ichigo had seen enough of himself being gauged like that over his time as a Shinigami, it was clear to spot these days. Ichigo could tell the man was strong, even with all the medial appliances he was hooked up too there was an air of power to him. There was no spirit signature to sense, so it was hard to determine why any of the people aboard the ship could even see him. He couldn't dwell on that, it's not like it was the most important thing in the world anyway, they could see him without having Reiatsu, no big deal in his books. It could be addressed later if it came up, but right now it wasn't something to worry about. He had literally seen a man turn into a flaming chicken, there were numerous things at the moment that were just unexplainable.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." White Beard repeated, trying to think if he had ever heard the name before, it didn't sound familiar to him. He could tell the boy before him was the one that had caused that explosion, there were waves of power flowing off of him similar to that of the explosion, he didn't know how the kid had done it but it was clear that the attack was his. White Beard could honestly say he had never felt anything like it before and he had spent his life on the sea witnessing all kinds of incredible things, but this was something new. He hadn't even heard of this kind of power before, it certainly wasn't any kind of Haki. Turning his attention to the girl beside the orange haired teen, she seemed more chipper than what the young man did.

"Hello, Mr White Beard... Captain... Sir." Orihime began slightly awkwardly unaware of actually how to address a pirate Captain, however not missing a beat as she continued to smile up at him. "I'm Inoue Orihime, it's nice to meet you." She greeted getting a nod from the large man.

"So what do you Brats have to say about that explosion we all saw?" White Beard questioned causing Orihime to glance at Ichigo from the corner of her eye as the orange haired Shinigami ran a hand through his hair.

"We were attacked." Ichigo told him. "The explosion was the result of our defending ourselves." This time it wasn't exactly a lie, they were fighting previously and the attack was a result of that. White Beard rose a hand up to his chin as he listened to what Ichigo had to say. This was an odd situation, a powerful person suddenly just appearing in the New World like this? It wasn't odd for powerful people to be in the New World, it was the most dangerous sea on the Grand Line and strength was a necessity to survive and most had to pass through Paradise to get here, however for someone of his level of power, to not even be known? That was what was odd about this situation.

"What is it you're doing in the New World?" White Beard questioned.

"We're just misplaced is all." Ichigo told him. "Looking for a way home." White Beard continued to stare down at him. "So, if you'd be so kind as to drop us off at the closest island, it would be much appreciated."

"This is a pirate ship, not some cruise liner." White Beard huffed. "If you expecting passage, it won't be for free Brat, you don't work, you don't eat. Everyone on this ship has a job to do, everyone pulls their own weight." Ichigo's eyes hardened slightly causing White Beard to inwardly smirk as he saw the defiance pass through the young man's eyes. _"He's got spirit, let's see how much he's truly got."_

"Point us in the right direction then and we won't take much more of your time." Ichigo continued causing the crew around them to laugh, Ichigo scowled in annoyance as Orihime looked around curiously, trying to figure out what they were all laughing at.

"Something tells me you're new to the Sea." White Beard stated as he shifted in his seat. "So, tell me what you're really doing out here." About to resort to his Haoshoku Haki to really see what the kid was made of but stopped as he saw a hand raise up, turning his attention to the girl he rose an eyebrow at her.

"He's not lying sir." Orihime stepped forward. "We're really just lost." White Beard gaze turned to the girl, she seemed rather bubbly a companion for one such as Ichigo, even he could tell just meeting the Shinigami that he wasn't the most chipper of people. "We'll earn our keep, won't we Ichigo?" She questioned turning back to face the Shinigami with a smile, Ichigo could see the excitement hidden in her eyes, she really wanted to spend time on the pirate ship.

Gripping the bridge of his nose, he would have rather be finding a way to an island but he knew finding a dimensional rift back home, preferably not to another random dimension, wasn't going to be easy. So, perhaps letting Orihime have some fun might be for the best, after all they had just exited a war zone perhaps a little time off as would be a nice change of pace. Plus he needed some time to gather his thoughts after everything he had just faced against Yhwach, even now it seemed like a hopeless fight, he just hoped he could get back and help aid the Soul Society.

"Yeah, we'll earn our keep." Ichigo stated causing Orihime to beam happily at him as she turned back to White Beard who laughed in response as Marco walked up to them from where he had been waiting, he had seen what White Beard was about to do and was shocked to think he'd do it just to gauge the orange haired teens strength. Did he really see that much in the teen?

"I owe you two a hot meal." Marco stated gaining Orihime's attention who smiled widely at him. "I'll have some chefs cook you up something, just make yourselves comfortable for the time being."

"Thank you, Marco." Orihime beamed happily at him. "I'm starved." She added holding her hand to her bare stomach, as Marco turned to head off towards the kitchen's, Orihime was swarmed by the other pirates of the crew, endless questions being asked of her as she tried to answer them. Ichigo on the other hand was approaching White Beard who simply chuckled at the antics of his crew. His eyes dropped to Ichigo who was looking over one of his charts that a nurse had left out.

"Jesus." Ichigo muttered as he stared down at the chart he held, this man was seriously sick if any of this was real. Cirrhosis of the Liver, he was missing half a lung and the other had scarred tissue over it, several signs of heart disease plus all the other injuries listed and illnesses. "This all true?" Ichigo questioned looking up at White Beard.

"Wouldn't be on a chart if it wasn't." White Beard huffed, not exactly thrilled about his illness being known to some random person. "You some sought of doctor?" He asked.

"No, my Dad was, I helped out from time to time, understood what was written on a chart." Ichigo explained getting a nod from White Beard in return. "How Long?" Ichigo questioned, there was no way the man didn't have an estimate time for how long he had left. Even if he was surviving on willpower alone at this moment, everyone had their limit.

"Long enough." White Beard stated with a far away look in his eyes, even his children didn't know that and he wasn't about to tell them either. He wanted his time spent with them full of good times, not them waiting for the inevitable day where it would all come to an end. Ichigo frowned as he looked back down at the clipboard before looking over to Orihime swarmed by the crew. White Beard glanced down at the orange haired man, he seemed conflicted on something.

"You said to earn our keep right?" Ichigo questioned looking up at him getting a nod from the Pirate Captain, even now Ichigo was cautious on what he was about to do but the man had offered them help and it wasn't for Orihime to turn down aid to someone who had helped them. "Orihime." Ichigo called out, Orihime splitting from the crew with a large smile on her face, it was fascinating getting to know the pirates so far. As she approached Ichigo, he tossed the medical chart to her, she fumbled to catch it before positioning it correctly in her hands before laughing as it sat upside down and flipped it around. Her eyes widened immediately upon reading it over and looked up at Ichigo who thrust a thumb at White Beard. "It's his." He told her.

"You're really sick." Orihime frowned causing White Beard to grumble slightly as he sent a glare at Ichigo, he didn't like that he was showing everyone his chart, the brat had no rig-. "But don't worry!" Orihime's sudden chipper attitude brought the man's attention to her. "I've never fixed an illness before, but the damage to your internal organs, I can repair your liver to a stable stage but the disease will still be present but it'll be effecting a healthy liver instead of a dying one. Your damaged lung can easily be fixed, along with the scarring of your other lung." She continued leaving White Beard stunned, this girl was saying all this was possible without a shred of doubt.

"Wait! You're saying you can help Pops!?" A pirate shouted having overheard what was being said.

"No way, it's impossible, he's seen the best doctors in the world none could help him." Another added.

_"Good thing we're not from this world then."_ Ichigo added slightly amused at his own quirk as he took a seat on the ground, Orihime smiling as she placed the chart down on a table and stood before White Beard. The Pirates were weary before White Beard cast his arm out to silence them which they immediately did.

"If anything happens to me." White Beard began. "You're on the ship of one of the most powerful pirate crews in the world, nothing will be stopping them." Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly at the warning however Orihime's smile stopped him from saying anything.

"Then it's good nothing's going to happen." She told him with utmost confidence. "Sōten Kisshun!" White Beards eyes widened as her hair pins came to life forming an orange barrier over the large man. Orihime placed her hands on the barrier and began to concentrate. The pirates were still weary as White Beard sat beneath the barrier however nothing seemed to be happening to him.

"What is happening?" White Beard questioned.

"The damage to your body." Ichigo began causing the large man turn to the sitting Shinigami who was keeping an eye on the pirates, ready should they see fit to attack. "Her power is the ability to reject, reverse, and reconstruct anything." Ichigo explained shocking the large man. "Your internal organs are being reversed to a point they were at their healthiest." White Beard looked down at the woman standing before him, her face showing the concentration she was putting into her technique.

"I've never heard of such a power." White Beard admitted. "What Devil Fruit did you eat?" He questioned causing Orihime to pause and looked up at him.

"Devil Fruit?" She questioned. "Never heard of it, are they yummy?"

"No." White Beard commented, slightly amused at her carefree nature but curious to know how she was in the New World without knowing what a Devil Fruit was. "You'd remember the taste if you ate one, it would have been the most disgusting thing you've ever eaten." He explained as he leaned forward, Ichigo had to sweat drop, if it was horrible taste Orihime would probably love the flavor. The barrier around White Beard morphed as he moved to sit in his new posture. "How is it possible you came across such a power, if not by Devil Fruit?"

"Well… I was in school, this really mean hollow showed up and hurt Tatsuki… then it just simply was there." She explained with a smile. "I've used it to help my friends ever since!" White Beard blinked at her sudden explanation before turning to Ichigo for confirmation only getting a shrug in return. "It's helped a lot, I've been able to heal Ichigo and everyone's wounds, so they can keep on fighting." She smiled as she turned back to concentrating on her barrier. White Beard sat back, it was an odd feeling that washed over him but he didn't feel any discomfort, he truly had to think if anything was happening.

"Well what's going on over here?" A new voice questioned causing White Beard to open his eyes, a large smile coming to his face beneath his large mustache as the other pirates cheered.

"Ace is back!" Ichigo heard shouted from the pirates causing him to look over to see the pirates swarming another group of pirates that had just come aboard, a party already seeming to form as the pirates greeted one another. One particular pirate who had child like freckles on his face approached, he wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip.

On his left arm, he wore an odd looking orb like watch [to Ichigo anyway, he had never seen anything like it] and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, with an "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Yo Pops, what's all this?" Ace questioned seeing the seated Shinigami and the woman standing before him touching the orange glowing barrier around the man.

"She's attempting to heal me." White Beard told the young man. "She and this brat over here recently came aboard our ship, cast aways on a nearby island that is forming." He explained.

"Wait, where that big explosion came from? We just came back from there, decided to check it out but nothing was there but a crater in the ground." Ace questioned looking between Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo ran a hand down his face, just how many people had caught sight of his attack? "Wait, you said heal you!? She can do that!?" He shouted completely astonished.

"We're about to find out." White Beard stated as Orihime took a step back lowering her barrier around him. White Beard did something he hadn't done in years and took a deep breath, it didn't hurt, it didn't cause any discomfort that he had grown use too over the years. It was so smooth as his chest swelled. Laughter roared out over the Moby Dick shocking everyone as they turned to the largest man aboard the ship, White Beard ripped the tubes that were in his nose away, the needles that were in his arm were soon discarded along side them. He rose from the chair and grabbed the medical appliances with one hand and threw them over the side the ship and into the ocean. Everyone was completely speechless as White Beard cocked his head back and laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so fresh and alive. It was like he was a new man!

"Wait, she did it?" A voice questioned.

"No way..."

"Pop's is healed!" The entire ship lite up into a frenzy, Ichigo was swarmed by the mass of pirates as they all headed straight for Orihime who squealed as she was engulfed not just by the pirates but a massive hand wrapped around her and lifted her up into the sky. From her position above the others she saw Ichigo reach for the handle of his blade over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed however she shook her head, the pirates were just happy after all. Orihime was moved to stand upon the palm of White Beard's hand as she came face to face with the grinning man.

"Inoue Orihime." White Beard continued to grin. "I am in your debt."

"It's nothing really." Orihime smiled back at him. "Ichigo asked me too after all." She continued. "But you're still sick, I haven't worked out how to cure illness yet, so still be careful." Laughter erupted from the large man as Orihime smiled widely in return. Pirates were so jolly, it was nice to see after everything that they had gone through recently.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ace called out getting a cheer from the pirates. "How do you wanna celebrate Pops?" He questioned White Beard as the large man lowered Orihime to the ground only for her to be uprooted from her spot and thrown into the air by the pirates, all calling her praises. Ichigo had to smile from where he was seated as he heard Orihime's laugh reign out over the cheers, at least she was having fun.

"Hmm." White Beard contemplated. "Invite everyone." Ace grinned and nodded before running across the deck and inside. "Bring up the booze!" Cheers erupted as the ship went into full party mode. Ichigo continued to sit on the deck as the party went into full swing several ships appearing on the horizon and approaching as the hours went by. He was introduced to numerous Captains, apparently they were all pretty infamous in this New World that they said they were in. He was offered drinks from various pirates, declining them all, he wasn't about to get drunk with a bunch of pirates, Orihime on the other hand… face flushed red with a drunken blush as she danced with a group of pirates swinging a mug of beer around.

Feeling his stomach growl, he grit his teeth. Marco had ditched the idea for food and joined the party instead. Ichigo was seriously hungry as he sat where he did, he had just been offered another drink from some pirate Captain lady, Whitey Bay he recalled her name. She herself was drunker than Orihime but was still on her feet laughing with the others. Looking around he could see dozens of ships all around the Moby Dick, parties of their own had started when there was no longer enough room on the largest ship present, apparently White Beards health was a big deal to all of them. Groaning as he held a hand to his stomach, it gurgling wanting food.

"Marco said he owed you a hot meal." A voice spoke up causing Ichigo to glance up to the man offering him a plate of food with a smile. He was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye. He wore a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes. "Names Thatch, fourth division commander of the White Beard Pirates."

"Ichigo." He greeted in return as he took the offered plate, Thatch took to standing beside Ichigo as the party around them continued on. Ichigo dug into the meal, damn it was good, he didn't know if it was because he was starving or what but damn it tasted almost as good as Kirio Hikifune's cooking.

"Not the partying type?" Thatch questioned looking down at the teen who was stuffing his face.

"Not much in the mood." Ichigo told him getting a nod from Thatch in response, he was still bothered by what Yhwach had done, sent them across dimensions onto another world. Ichigo had no idea that was even possible. Sure the Garganta and Senkaimon were gates between the after life and the World of the Living, but that had all been explained to him. What Yhwach had done just boggled the mind.

"She's a lively one." Thatch smiled as they watched Orihime with the others arm in arm with Whitey Bay as they sang, just as loud as the other pirates were so as to not be outdone. Ichigo had to smile in response as he nodded. It was good to see her smile like this, she had been worried about Uryu since she had discovered that he 'betrayed' them. He didn't know what she had done in Hueco Mundo but she seemed more confident in her abilities, it was the main reason he hadn't asked her to stand back when he went to face Yhwach. If she had been like how she was when she was in Las Noches, he didn't believe that she could have done what she had done. But she was stronger now, calmer more adept in her abilities. She had grown.

"She's one of a kind." Ichigo smiled as Thatch nodded, soon Thatch was called away and back to the party. Ichigo remaining where he was as he kept an eye on Orihime as more and more pirates joined her in the partying, she was having fun but he was still wary of these pirates, after all they were pirates. It wasn't long before White Beard waved Ichigo over, the large man still sitting in his chair atop the deck. Ichigo had to scowl, the man didn't let up on the alcohol even though his liver had just been restored. Hell he was drinking more than anyone else. Sitting before the large man who poured an enormous saucer of sake for himself before a much, much smaller one for Ichigo offering it to the Shinigami. Ichigo was about to refuse before White Beard spoke up.

"To my health." He stated causing Ichigo to accept, he wasn't a drinker. Keigo somehow managed to buy beer once and Ichigo hadn't been fond of the taste of it. Deciding to at least drink to the man's health he downed the Sake as the large man downed his much larger saucer. At least it tasted better than the cheap beer that Keigo had gotten. White Beard laughed heavily, not an ounce of pain in his system. "I haven't felt like this in years." He grinned.

"Keep drinking like that and your liver will go back to the way it was." Ichigo replied as he placed the saucer he had been given, down in front of him. White Beard leaned forward to pour him another however Ichigo rose his hand up, White Beard nodding in understanding as he turned to his own saucer and filled it to the brim once more. Glancing down at Ichigo he saw the teen looking over the party, his eyes following one in particular.

"You watch her like a hawk." White Beard told him, Ichigo frowning slightly as he turned back up to the large man. "None on these ships will harm her, I give you my word on that."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust the word of a pirate?" Ichigo questioned however White Beard laughed heavily, not insulted in the slightest.

"You're one unique Brat, you know that?" White Beard questioned, Ichigo had to roll his eyes, that was the understatement of his life. "Only a few have the brass ones to talk to me like that." He grinned down at Ichigo. "Either way, no harm will come to her." Ichigo nodded, while he was still wary he believed that White Beard was telling him the truth. White beard downed his saucer of Sake once more. "Now, where are you from exactly?" He queried the orange haired teen.

"Not from anywhere around here." Ichigo told him with a sigh, there would be no point in raising up the whole dimensional travel thing, it was unlikely that anyone would believe it anyway and he'd rather not be stared at like a complete idiot. "We just need to find the right person to ask the right directions." He explained as White Beard stared at him.

"The sea is a place full of mystery, some things are just unexplainable." White Beard began as he poured himself another drink, music echoing around in the background. "Yet it draws people to it as if a calling." White Beard filled Ichigo's saucer up again not even caring that Ichigo had protested earlier. The kid looked like he needed a drink. "In the years I've been on the sea, I've never seen such a power as the girls." Ichigo's eyes hardened, White Beard noticing it instantly. "A power like that, people would raise armies for."

"I'm fully aware of what people would do to get their hands on her." Ichigo replied, his voice cold. "I'll ask for you and your crew not to mention her abilities to anyone." White Beard nodded, from what he could see Ichigo would do anything to protect Orihime and from the sounds of it, he had done so in the past. Clearing his throat he sat back in his chair as Ichigo picked up the saucer White Beard had poured for him and downed it.

"Then there is you." White Beard began. "You don't have a power like yours and not be a somebody, not here." He explained referring to the New World. "The Marines would have tracked you down at least, with displays of power like earlier. There is nothing in this world that hides for long." Ichigo's scowl grew across his face as he locked eyes with White Beard. "So that just begs the question, of where exactly you're from."

"Ichigo!" The teen's eyes widened before the full weight of Orihime landed on his back forcing him forward slightly as Orihime laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso hugging him from behind. "Pirates are so fun! Look, look!" She slipped around his form awkwardly, resting on her knees before him and showing her forearms to him, his eyes widening as White Beard seeing the symbols on her arms laughed. They were the same markings as many of the crew had, the symbols of the White Beard pirates.

"These better come off Orihime." Ichigo told her making her smile happily before raising a finger up placing it in her mouth and coating it in saliva before smudging the ink across one of her arms. "It was just marker." He sighed, he had thought for a moment that these pirates had tattooed Orihime. Orihime laughed happily before Ichigo saw her drowsy look, her head spinning slightly before she collapsed forward onto him both out of exhaustion and her drunken state, Ichigo was able to catch her with ease. Sighing gently as he heard light snores coming from the drunk teen in his grasp he looked up at White Beard who was grinning down at him.

"There someplace I can let her sleep this off?" Ichigo questioned getting a nod from the large man as Ichigo stood up, picking Orihime up in his arms as he did so.

"You'll find a few empty cabins below deck." White Beard told him, getting a nod from Ichigo as he turned and headed across the deck, getting wolf whistles and cheers from the pirates but ignored them. The party still went on as Ichigo descended below deck, searching for an empty Cabin to rest Orihime in. He saw a few but they had personal belongings in them, he kept going until he found an empty room. It had a single bed within which Ichigo place Orihime down in, pulling the blanket up over her as he rolled her on her side. Taking a seat beside the bed facing the door he glanced up at the ceiling with a small frown.

He refused to think about what Yhwach was doing right now, he couldn't let himself be swallowed down by grief and anger. He needed to concentrate on finding a way home. He didn't know how long it would take, but he would do everything in his power to get back, when he did he was going to make Yhwach pay. If he had hurt any of his friends or family, Ichigo would return their pain ten times over.

Closing his eyes, and calming himself he let his Reiatsu fill the room, washing over Orihime as she slept. With this he could keep a careful watch over the room and be alerted to anyone trying to come in. Taking a breath he relaxed himself, the flow of Reiatsu in the room steady, protectively clinging to Orihime which made her smile in her sleep as she was embraced by it.


End file.
